


Lucius Malfoy and the Unexpected Emotion

by storm_of_sharp_things



Series: Slytherin Dream Team [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 13:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21254186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_of_sharp_things/pseuds/storm_of_sharp_things
Summary: Lucius Malfoy admits (to himself) that keeping Harry as an architect was a good idea. But mostly there's just more sex.





	Lucius Malfoy and the Unexpected Emotion

Lucius found himself smiling down at the dark head in his lap, stroking his fingers through the unruly waves of hair as their architect groaned around his cock and swallowed hard to keep from gagging. Potter shifted on his knees in a struggle to keep his balance as Draco worked him open with slick fingers from behind, his gaze intent on where his fingers disappeared into the stretched pink hole.

Lucius lifted his own gaze to watch as Draco finished his prep and took hold of the lad’s hips, pushing in, slowly shoving his way bollocks-deep and incidentally forcing Potter all the way down onto his father’s cock until his nose nestled in the pale curls there as his throat worked around Lucius’ girth.

“Gods and _monsters_, Harry, you’re so fucking perfect inside,” Draco moaned. Lucius found himself nodding as he slid a hand around the back of Potter’s neck, fingers pressing lightly to keep the lad in place.

After a moment, Lucius allowed the boy to rise off him enough to suck in a breath, stroking a thumb over the wetness leaking from the corners of Potter’s eyes, tears of effort streaking the blushing cheeks as he licked eagerly at the head of Lucius’ cock, his hips moving in rhythm with Draco’s.

Lucius had to admit that keeping Potter had been a _magnificent _idea. He was shaping up to be a very fine architect, beyond his champion cocksucking skills and practically begging to be fucked every morning.

They’d finished the last job in record time after the boy had designed a fiendishly clever maze that had kept the mark’s projections off them so well Lucius had never even had to draw his wand.

And just that morning, in their shared hotel suite, Lucius had woken to Potter’s stifled moans in bed next to him as Severus was settling between his spread thighs, the boy face-down in his pillow and clutching at the sheets as Severus slid to the hilt in him.

“Sorry to wake you.” Severus had grinned at him lazily as Potter had pushed his hips up to let their chemist slip even deeper.

“I’m certain you’re devastated,” Lucius had said dryly, stretching, then he’d rested a hand on Severus’ lovely arse as the chemist had begun a slow rhythm. Severus had always been a rather high-strung person, inclined to perfectionism and severely impatient with others’ incompetencies. Moving to dreamshare, and working with the Malfoys, had allowed him to expand and mellow slightly. He’d already been the most accomplished potions master in Hogwarts’ history, but his skills with dreamshare potions were, literally, magical. And now, with the addition of Potter to their team, Severus had relaxed in a way Lucius had never seen before.

That morning, Lucius had leaned in to take Severus’ mouth in a lazy kiss to match the chemist’s rhythm, breathed in his quiet grunts as Potter had panted below him in time with Severus’ slow and powerful thrusts.

Lucius had broken away to watch the surge of their bodies, then tangled his fingers in Potter’s hair and turned his head to murmur in his ear. “You don’t come until you’re told,” he’d said softly. “Are we clear?”

Potter had whimpered but nodded, moaned as Severus had adjusted their position to snap into him faster as his orgasm overtook him. Lucius had claimed Severus’ mouth again as he climaxed, Potter watching out of the corner of his eye as he’d trembled under the chemist.

Severus had lightly kissed the back of the lad’s shoulder before he’d slid out of him and off, heading for the hotel room shower, leaving the boy spread out on the bed, open and wet and biting his bottom lip as he fought not to rub against the mattress.

“You love this, don’t you?” Lucius had murmured into his ear, running his fingertips down Potter’s spine, slipping between his arsecheeks to rub slow circles against his slick hole, making the lad moan and shiver.

“Please,” he’d whispered back. “Please, Lord Malfoy.” And he’d shifted to press against Lucius, tentatively nuzzling against his throat and then leaving a trail of quick kisses as he’d slid down Lucius’ body to lick from the tip of Lucius’ cock to the base. “Please,” he’d said against the loose skin of Lucius’ bollocks before he took each into his mouth in turn, rolling them delicately about with his tongue. “Please,” he’d whispered before shyly pushing Lucius’s thighs apart and kissing his way behind Lucius’ balls to lick at his sensitive hole, flicking his tonguetip against the pucker and then stroking with the flat.

Lucius had let his head fall back against the bed as the boy teased at him with his mouth until he couldn’t keep his hips still, and then he’d roughly tugged Potter up to straddle him. The lad had spread his knees for stability and reached behind himself to hold Lucius’ cock steady before sinking down around him with a low needy moan.

Lucius had settled his hands on the straining thighs and marveled as Potter rode him with every evidence of delighted and desperate ecstasy. Lucius had known he wouldn’t last long in that tight wet heat, and he’d wanted to feel the clench of the boy’s orgasm, so he’d wrapped one hand around Potter’s leaking erection and stroked firmly.

“Yes,” he’d said as the boy’s eyes flew open. “Now.”

And Potter had climaxed almost on command with a pretty wail, back arched and shuddering, and Lucius had followed a breath later, letting the boy collapse onto him as Lucius’ cock pulsed and filled him.

Now, he stroked Potter’s hair as the boy pulled his mouth off for another frantic breath, remembering how he’d allowed the lad to huddle on him, heaving for breath and clutching at Lucius’ shoulders as he’d hidden his face against Lucius’ throat. Lucius had stroked soothingly down his back, wondering at his impulse to comfort. Then he’d looked up and found Severus watching, leaning in the doorway with a soft smile, and he’d been so pleased at the chemist’s ease that he’d held out a hand and, when Severus had sauntered over to the bed, pulled him down for another lingering kiss, trying to convey his contentment.

Potter had turned his head to watch them kiss and Lucius had caught a look of yearning hunger on his face before he’d turned back to nuzzle at Lucius’ throat.

Severus had caught it as well; sharing a look with Lucius, he’d smacked the boy’s naked arse lightly. “Take yourself away and get Draco awake. We’ve time for him to have you, so don’t rush.”

“Yes, sir,” Potter had whispered, and he’d slipped out of bed, taking one last look before the bedroom door had shut.

Now, Draco began panting harshly and, knowing his son was about to come spectacularly, Lucius opened his mouth to remind him to attend to Potter, closing it again with a smile as he saw Draco slip his hand down and grasp Potter’s cock. The lad groaned around Lucius, clutching his thighs, and Lucius, rather unexpectedly, came deep into his throat, not even having to hold Potter in place as the boy’s throat convulsed around him with his own orgasm. Lucius looked up to watch the expression of agonizing pleasure on his son’s face and felt an odd warmth suffuse him in the wake of his climax.

He leaned back in his chair, idly tousling Potter’s hair as the boy rested his cheek on Lucius’ thigh. Draco draped himself over Potter’s back, one hand petting up and down Potter’s flank as he let his breathing even out. Lucius watched a look of sleepy bliss settle over Potter as he luxuriated between the two Malfoys and surprised himself with wondering how many times the boy had truly felt wanted and valued.

He sniffed at his maunderings, disdainful, and set himself to planning their next job, oblivious to the way he caressed the boy’s mouth with his long fingers as he considered strategies.


End file.
